


It is raining outside

by valesweetdreams



Series: Maylor Week 2019 [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Maylor Week, Mpreg, Short One Shot, Thunderstorms, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: lf you ask Roger and Brian what they think about thunderstorm, a year ago they would say they love it. It is a perfect opportunity to stay at home just doing nothing, while waiting for the storm to pass.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Maylor Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575172
Kudos: 13
Collections: Maylor Week





	It is raining outside

**Author's Note:**

> Almost didn't finish this one, I'm sorry it is short...

lf you ask Roger and Brian what they think about thunderstorm, a year ago they would say they love it. It is a perfect opportunity to stay at home just doing nothing, while waiting for the storm to pass. 

If they aren’t at home, they would look for a place to stay safe while the thunderstorm is terrifying the people. They would laugh and play around, enjoying their lives and they love, until they are clear to go home. If they are home, they would enjoy the day - or night - to watch a movie or write a song if they are inspired. If there’s no light they would light a candle and quiet read a book, or stay in the dark and just sleep together, with the rain and thunder lulling them.

But one night, one year ago, they will never forget it, they decided to do a little different thing. Things were a little spicy between them since the studio, and they knew pretty well how the day would end. The thunderstorm caught them by surprise, followed with the blackout. But they were taken by the lust and didn’t think about anything else, no light no problem.

They don’t know how they found the bedroom without knocking things out, and how they managed to undress, but they know they had a mind blowing sex, that blacked out themselves after.

But what was caught in their memories is not the thunderstorm, or the sex itself, after all they have a very healthy and very active sex life. It was the aftermath. After some weeks Roger started feeling sick, and they were very surprised at the doctor’s appointment. It is not that they didn’t want to have a baby, they did. Sometimes they talk about the future and kids were always there, but they are still young, their career just took off, and a new album was being recorded.

“We had sex once without a condom. Once. And I get pregnant. Life must be laughing at my face.”

Brian knew that despite the outburst at the beginning the drummer was happy too. Surprising, the pregnancy were really good. They may have not planned it, but they certainly enjoyed it to the maximum. Little they knew what was about to come. But during those eight months that they were aware that their baby was there, they went out to meet new places, they finished the album, Roger wrote another one only for their baby. They went shopping more than necessary, they bought baby clothes, toys. They bought a bigger house, painted it together, chose the furniture together - and decorated it with a little help from Freddie. Rainy days were spent just cuddling on the couch, feeling their baby moving. 

They went on classes to try and learn everything about babies, and they really thought they were ready to welcome their baby into this world and be the rock parents of the year. The first day, when they were still at the hospital, it was pretty easy, a nurse helped Roger feed the baby - a girl that they named Emily - and change the diapers. 

It was easy.

Or not.

When they took her home she behave well, she slept a lot and woke up, crying, to eat. “A think babies do, Rog, don’t worry.” Brian had to keep saying to his boyfriend, who was worried something was wrong with Emily.

It was a real challenge, it was very difficult to take her out to the studio, as she kept crying. Everyday one of them had to pick her up from her carriage to make her stop crying. Most of times it was Freddie, who liked to move around while discussing the songs and in the meanwhile spoiled her.

But the most difficult thing is when there’s raining, and if it is a thunderstorm it a hundred times worse. They can’t sleep because Emily can’t sleep.

“Do you remember when we had sex while was raining outside? I miss those times…” Roger said, walking around with little Emily, while Brian was heating up the milk. It was three in the morning and neither had a minute of sleep yet.

“I do remember very well, but I also remember it was when we made little trouble here.” He put the milk in the bottle and tried giving to her, of course she refused.

“I think she is making us pay for it.” Roger laugh, but a particular loud thunder scared Emily and she started crying. “I hate thunderstorms too, baby, don’t worry.”

They keep trying everything, play something, sing something… how can a three months old baby girl be like this? Brian is sure she took it from Roger, but he likes to live, so he doesn’t comment. Roger thinks she doesn’t like rain because she likes the stars, just like Brian, but he doesn’t say anything either, because Brian would answer ‘she doesn’t even know what stars are.’

It is only in the morning, when there’s sun, and they put her to sleep in the middle of them, that she finally falls asleep.

They keep hating thunderstorms for a while. When Emily grows up a little and can walk, she would knock in her father’s bedroom door to ask if she can sleep with them. “Because I don’t like be alone”. And how can they deny it? They will never let her feel alone. 

When she become a teenager, she stopped being afraid of the thunders and Roger and Brian could enjoy the weather again. 

Only one day when she was in her 20s, and living by herself, that she went to her parents house, in the middle of the night, to ask for a cuddle. It is the best thing that could ever happen to them. And now they love the thunderstorm again.


End file.
